


Stay in touch

by Hotgitay



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Advice, Angst, Breakup, Crush, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Multi, Other, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: In the aftermath of the events in broken Maddie and Howie try to reevaluate what they mean to each other and what they are exactly seeking advice from those closest to them





	Stay in touch

Howie really missed being able to text Maddie about minuscule details about various situations he would get called out to and she would send him cute little texts back with silly gifs and cute little emojis

”Whats got you looking so glum?” Bobby noticed that his friend seemed out of it ever since his date with Maddie went horribly wrong 

”I miss Maddie we used to text each other all the time I'd tell her jokes to try to make her laugh a little” Howie lamented sullenly to Bobby 

 

”Give her some time”Bobby told Howie

”I really like her”Howie admitted he had fallen hard for Bucks sister Maddie

”Could you see yourself spending the rest of your life with her?”Bobby asked his friend

”All I know is that she's the first person who's always on my mind I'm always thinking about her this may sound cheesy but it's completely true”replied Howie making eye contact with him 

”Thats exactly how I feel about Athena she's the only person for me she completes me in a way I never thought I could he completed in she's not only my other half she's my better half and my equal”Bobby gushed about his fiancee to his friend 

Athena smiled lovingly over at Bobby when he had called her the love of his life basically ”You certainly have a way with words”

”Why does Chim look so glum?”Hen asked becoming concerned at how quiet Howie looked he had been acting weird lately

”He usually is a chatterbox”Karen noted looking over at her wife

”Im trying to figure out what's going on with me and maddie” Howie mentioned answering the inquiries from his friends

”She likes you any idiot can see that but don't go serenading her or giving her grand gestures let her figure her own feelings out before you try to make any contact with her or pursue anything whether it leads to more or not” Athena told him

“I have to agree with Athena on this one don’t do too much you don’t want to scare her away especially if you have a shot with her”Karen exclaimed

”I think I'm beginning to fall for him and its scaring the crap out of me” Maddie confided to her brother

”Eventually you and him are going to have to talk to each other again at some point you two will run into one another you don't want things to be awkward trust me I know from experience”Buck stated which made his sister quirk a brow over at him

”He makes me happy I feel safe around him I'm not constantly looking over my shoulder anymore I don't have to live in fear that I can't live my own life”Maddie said coming to her own realization

 

”I have so many exes it's wild,” Buck told his sister once he realized she was looking at him weirdly 

”You always were a player you had women lining up and down the block”Maddie teased her brother

”Thank God I'm better than I once was I used to be a sex maniac”Buck exclaimed

 

”He makes me happy I feel safe around him I'm not constantly looking over my shoulder anymore I don't have to live in fear that I can't live my own life”Maddie said coming to her own realization

”I think he would be good for you he's a nice guy I've known him for a long time and I can definitely verify for you that he's genuine inside and out he wouldn't hurt a fly maybe a spider but never a fly”Buck told his sister 

”What about you and Eddie?”Maddie turned the tables on her brother this conversation about her feelings for howie had taken an uncomfortable turn she was trying to change the subject

”He’s just a friend”Buck smiled blushing slightly at the mention of the guy he sort of had a crush on

”Yeah right I've seen the way you look at him”  
Maddie smiled she noticed the longing glances her brother would throw Eddie

”My baby brother is in love”Maddie gushed she was happy for Buck

”You two would be so cute together go after him go get your man tiger”Maddie Encouraged her brother

”I had no idea you were such a fangirl”Buck laughed at the show of support from his sister 

”I’ll always support you were family after all”Maddie affectionately told her younger brother

“Is it creepy that me and him don’t text as much as we used to we’d stay in touch that way?”Maddie asked her brother 

“Not at all that happens even to the best of us”Buck tried to alleviate her worries

”I’m afraid I ruined everything”Howie admitted sighing loudly the date had gone horribly and now he was blaming it on himself


End file.
